


My own Paradis

by captainkirstein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkirstein/pseuds/captainkirstein
Summary: Khoe Morana leaves Marley on an expedition with 4 titan shifters to seek out the Founding Titan. She has no interest in making friends with the devils of paradis. Will she stray from her morality and duties as a soldier in order to please a certain Captain?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 1





	My own Paradis

**PARADIS ISLAND OPERATION**

_Reiner Braun- Armored Titan_  
_Bertholdt Hoover- Colossal Titan_  
_Annie Leonheart- Female Titan_  
_Marcel Galliard- Jaw Titan_  
_Khoe Morana_

The five skilled warriors from Marley who were hand picked to take back its rightful ownership of the founding titan. To bring back the pride and joy. To restore Marley to its full power and truest potential.

Four trained long and hard, breaking bones and still prevailed; there was no doubt as to why they inherited titans. There was one outlier: Khoe Morana. She was the only soldier without titan abilities. It made no sense to send her on this mission; it was a death sentence. None of the upper Marleyan commanders protested for the simple fact that she is an Eldian. She had no complaints as it was her request to join this mission.

Khoe is an exceptionally skilled soldier, her expertise seeped through her movements. Her hand to hand combat skills are unmatchable; not a single one of her comrades in training stood a chance. Even highly trained soldiers with years of experience found it difficult to attempt at taking her down.

Shes been doing rigorous training since she was a child. Her father was part of the military and wished for her to help Marley conquer the world. All she wanted was to be his pride and joy; in which she failed many times. Khoe’s father saw her as nothing more than a young soldier. Raising her to be cold and detached from any sort of emotion. Naturally, at such a young age, Khoe just wanted love. She wanted to give love and receive it in return. That was her toughest enemy. Her big heart. She loved her few friends unconditionally, but unfortunately could not say the same of her family.

Deep down she knew she could forgive her father for the way he treated her, which resulted in her resenting herself for being so weak. She blamed herself for his actions; she was brainwashed at a young into thinking he was a good person and he did those things because he had to. Part of her begrudged her mother for being fragile; she never defended young Khoe from her fathers cruelty. It was as if his birthright was to make Khoe’s life a living hell. Mr.Morana would beat her until she passed out; screaming at her to fight back. How was a 10 year old girl supposed to fight a 40 year old man and win? He couldn't take that his hand to hand could not beat any of his comrades or enemies so instead he fought his daughter like the coward he is. The only place he could assert his dominance was in is home. Khoe practiced any free minute she had; going nights without any sleep. She trained for years pushing herself beyond limits she didn't know she had. She needed to get out of her home. She was going to prove that she was nothing like the pathetic excuse of a soldier her father was.

Both of her parents so desperately wanted to receive the honor of having birthed a titan shifter, and were left with nothing but disappointment, deepening the void in Khoe’s heart. She never understood how she could despise her parents so much yet still wish for their approval. Her father acted as if it wasn't his fault that she let them down. His own compulsive talking got him dishonorably discharged from the military, pissing off commander Theo Magath: who ensured her family would never receive respect. Part of her wondered if her dad was relieved that he would never have to look at her again; he made it very clear that he wasn't expecting her return.

Young Khoe became so good at hiding her feelings, that as she grew up it was almost as if she lost them. She lost herself. Now at 20 years old Khoe was about 5’4 and slim. Looking at her no one would have any idea how strong she really is. Her skin was light with dark under-eyes giving away her sleepless nights. Hair the color of bitter coffee sat right at her defined collarbones, with eyes matching in equal darkness. Her pupils could only be found in the sunlight.

She found herself confiding in Pieck more than anyone else; she was practically mute if she wasn’t with her best friend. Sometimes Pieck wondered if Morana liked the sound of her own voice. That girl would not shut up. It was as though Khoe flipped a switch whenever she wasn't with Pieck. She became disinterested in everything around her with the same blank expression toward everything and everyone. Khoe wasn't the type to go out of her way to make friends with others, although she would speak when spoken to. She was actually very friendly, but her "resting bitch face" lead people to think otherwise. Khoe had nothing in common with her 4 brooding comrades. Although she didn't mind them, she just didn't speak much since the four would always argue.

Khoe and Pieck walked along the gate in an uncomfortable silence watching the night sky takeover before Pieck finally spoke up. "Why Khoe. Why lead yourself into such a senseless death?" she gave the short haired girl a disapproving look. Why? Because Khoe would prove herself. Not to her family. Not to Marley. She would finally prove herself wrong. That she isn't the failure she sees in the mirror.

Khoe shrugged her shoulders "Magath will never let me become anyone important in this army anyways. Why do you think he's so seamlessly letting me go?" the words left her mouth with a certain aloofness that gave the hint she no longer wished to speak about this.

"So why go? It won't change anything if you find the Founding Titan or not." Pieck practically snapped back completely ignoring Khoe’s disinterested voice. Khoe didn't expect her to understand. "I suppose.. Can we not spend our last minutes together fighting? I'm leaving Pieck and I'm sorry, but theres no talking me out of this."

Pieck hesitantly nodded her head at the dark eyed girl, taking in what might be the last time she gets to see her best friend. Her heart dropped as the thought of never seeing her again finally started to cloud her mind. Khoe could see Pieck fighting back her fears and tried her best to reassure her, "Please Pieck. Believe in me not only as a soldier but as your friend. I'll come back"

The two dark haired girls hugged "Come back soon." Khoe nodded and watched as her friend walked away, the wind dancing through her hair as the last bit of sunlight hid away. Realization hit as she had to imagine a life without her best friend. She quickly shook the thought out of her head. Khoe was going to come back to Marley and see her best friend; regardless of what Magath's ranks held in store, she was going to return to her birthplace.

Staring past the gates that confine herself and fellow Eldians, she took a deep breath and swallowed, pushing away the anxiety that was threatening to consume her. Her pale cheeks now rosy as the wind continued to pinch her skin. She shivered hoping that it would help bring warmth into her body and mind. Without a doubt Khoe was nervous, but she was going to complete this mission. She will not accept failure. Khoe thought of herself as Marleys greatest warrior, only they wouldn't call her that since she is in fact an Eldian. She has good intuition and something about this expedition gave her a pang of hope.

Tomorrow was the day. The day she would leave everything she has ever known for the sake of something greater.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so bare with me please!! I know this chapter isn’t very long but I have lots of ideas ahead :)


End file.
